The invention relates to a ventilation system for clothing, in particular preferably waterproof, water tight and windproof sports clothing consisting preferably of watertight or windproof fabric, in which ventilation openings are provided which are covered by shingle-like overlaps of the fabric.
The term clothing is used very widely within the framework of the present invention. It relates to jackets, trousers, shirts, right down to headgear.
Waterproof clothing, in particular waterproof sports clothing, as a rule consists of a fabric which is coated such that it is waterproof and in individual cases, can even withstand a water pressure of up to 20,000 mm. High quality clothing with a special finish such as Goretex®, Sympatex®, Memotex®, etc. have the property that they are permeable to vapour and can lead up to 10,000 g of water vapour per m2 to the outside, extreme clothing even more, within 24 hours. Despite this permeability to water vapour, these waterproof fabrics are absolutely air-tight. For this reason, jackets, coats or trousers processed from a corresponding material result in heat accumulation within a very short time when the user does sports. This in turn results in bodily overheating and to a fall in performance particularly unwanted when doing sports.
This problem has already been recognised and ventilation systems have therefore already been created for clothing which can in particular be opened by means of a zip or a hook and loop closure in particular when the outer environment is dry. In the event of moisture or rain, these vents must, however, be closed since otherwise moisture enters into the clothing from the outside through the air openings which are frequently disposed under the arms. Furthermore, the ventilation openings result in a cooling of the body when there is wind.
Solutions have also already become known in which shingle-like overlaps are formed by the fabric which cover the vent openings so that, for example, rainwater cannot penetrate from the outside and nevertheless water vapour (perspiration) can penetrate to the outside. However, this solution also still has the disadvantage that it is less Windproof, that moisture can penetrate through the vent slits under very heavy rain and that the ventilation of the shingle-like overlap does not work, e.g. when the material surfaces lie on top of one another or stick together when wet.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a ventilation system for clothing, wherein neither moisture nor wind can penetrate from the outside, but hot or moist air can penetrate from the body to the outside and an absolutely dosable, controlled ventilation can take place which is only slightly impaired even when rucksacks are worn.